Mouth of Sauron
The Mouth of Sauron is a minifigure from The Lord of the Rings. He is one of Sauron's greatest servants. He first appeared in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. He was released in physical form in the set 79007 Battle at the Black Gate in June. Description The Mouth of Sauron has a skin-colored head, though it seems more of a pale greenish, printed with his huge mouth and no eyes. The top of his face is covered by his unique and horned helmet. His torso is printed with a black cloak with grey wrinkles. It has a large silver clasp. His legs have a grey belt with silver buckles. his right leg continues the tunic, and his left leg has more of the belt. Background The Mouth of Sauron was the ambassador of Sauron and messenger of Barad-dûr in Middle-earth throughout the majority of the Third Age. His true name had been forgotten even by himself. He appeared at the Black Gate to negotiate for the Fellowship to give up , taunting the Fellowship and attempting to deceive them into thinking Frodo had failed in his quest and had been killed. Movie Version After the group heard this taunting, Aragorn strode up to the Mouth of Sauron, who then turned to him and directed his taunting toward Aragorn, saying that he could never be king. However, his taunts were abruptly cut off, when Aragorn suddenly decapitated him when he refused to believe him. Book Version Gandalf asked what the terms were to allow the hobbits to go free. The Mouth of Sauron replied that "rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies" redraw west of the Anduin River,and Swear oaths "never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret". That all lands East of Anduin would belong to Sauron alone and forever. That all west up to the gap of Rohan would pay tribute to Mordor. They could no longer bear arms, but they would be allowed to govern their own affairs. Isengard would be ruled by someone more trust worthy than Saruman. Gandalf replied this was too much for one prisoner, and he doubted Sauron's Word. Gandalf demanded the prisoner be brought forth, but the Mouth replied "These are the terms. Take them or leave them!" and Gandalf responded, "These we will take!". Gandalf took the Mithril coat, the cloak, and the sword. He rejected Sauron's Terms and told to Mouth to be gone, that he had not come to bargain with Sauron, much less one of his slaves. Afraid and Angered he fled back behind the Black Gates and set Mordor's Forces upon the West. Description from LEGO.com Notes * The Mouth of Sauron is not included in the Black Gate level in the video game, where he is found in the book and Extended Edition of The Return of the King. Instead, he is a second player beside Sauron in the bonus level. However, he does make an appearance in the portable version. * Oddly he does have printing on the back of his head, it is identical to the orcs. Gallery MOUTH_OF_SAURON.png|The Mouth of Sauron in a CGI MouthofSauron.jpg|In LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game mouth_batbg.jpg|Mouth of Sauron on a poster mouth_mordor.jpg Mouthofsauron_nxg.png|Token Appearances * 79007 Battle at the Black Gate Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'' Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013